sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jin Li-Jen
Name: Jin Li-Jen Gender: Male Age: 14 Grade: 10th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Political activism, anything to do with shooting and blowing things up, History Appearance: He's 5'7, and around 135 pounds. From where he is from, it is extremely cold, with temperatures often reaching more than 70 degrees below zero or more in the Winter. Because of this, he is always found always wearing a warm coat, even in the heat of summer. Very few people have seen him without a coat. Ever. He typically wears olive, grey, and beige clothes, and is almost always completely clothed neck to toe. Biography: Li-Jen was born in Harbin. In his young age, he was a normal student, but due to his extraordinary capability in logical reasoning, demogoguery, and tactical assessment, he was sent to the city of Shenyang for an education. He was shortly sent across the Pacific to America to expand more on that. He was very precocious as a young man, reading All Quiet on the Western Front at age four, Voltaire at age five, the Communist Manifesto at age six, Mein Kampf at age seven, and etc. Mostly because he loves big words. Due to his personality, he is extremely blunt, hotheaded, boorish, and hard to get along with by many. He was extremely unpopular with his teachers and etc. when he came in his early years, which made him extremely cynical and not very happy. The complete opposite of being spoiled. He rarely smiles. When he does, he never does with his mouth open. Due to his background, his teeth are ridicolously yellow, his breath horrible (often due to his occasional consumption of alcohol), and his teeth crooked. Don't ask about the rest of his personal hygiene. He can be nice or mean depending on his demanor. His is also known for his scathing and offensive jokes, which he often makes on everyone, including his friends, though he tries to make it clear that he's joking with his friends, though some find it nearly abusive. He despises most teenagers, beleiving himself to be above them. He never wears casual clothes. Ever. Semi-Formal clothes ARE casual to him. He has proven to be inept at the easiest subjects such as grammar, computation, and the Alphabet, and to be phenoemal at complicated subjects, such as Trigometry, Physics, Political Science, and others. He does not take P.E., and mantains barely a 4.0, with almost all A-s except in some subjects he's very good in. His doctrine is to use the mininum amount of effort to achieve maximum progress. Despite his shallow, carefree demeanor, he uses it to hide his more devious side as a conniving bitter student, who wishes for the misery of all those around him. He often acts carefree, but is bad-tempered, irritant of others, intolerent, and bigoted. He views the world as black and white, and is extremely right-wing, which might have helped him when he immigrated. He perceives everyone else to be eccentric, because many percieve him to be eccentric. He is also extremely stingy. He is bilingual, to no suprise. Ironically, his family is currenltly successful. His father is in charge of the "family" business, a very prosperous corporation. His older brother is poised to inherit the business, leaving Li-Jen completely out of it. That business of course, is a very large porn company based in China. (That also translates foreign porn Japanese Hentai, and distributes it in China, as well as manufacturing it's own.] Despite his family's wealth and background, he is rather prude and cheap, the black sheep of his family. Advantages: For one, he is rather quick thinking, and is good at split-second decisions. He is also very perceptive with keen eyesight. Disadvantages: He is hemophiliac, a rather terrible disadvantage. Number: Male Student no. 38 --- Designated Weapon: Boning Knife Conclusions: It's good that B38 is quick on his toes, because the first time someone slices him pretty good -- or he might even slice himself, who knows -- he's liable to bleed out and meet an early end. He'll definitely have to watch that condition of his, it's probably going to be his downfall. The above biography is as written by Serapindal. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Serpindal, Slayer '''Kills: None Killed by: Walter Smith Collected Weapons: Boning knife (designated weapon, taken by Walter Smith) Allies: None Enemies: Mariavel Varella, Walter Smith Mid-game Evaluation: After occupying himself in a building in the Residential District, Mariavel Varella broke into the house to scavenge things. After a short, friendly conversation with the girl from the other school, Mariavel wanted to ally with him to kill other people, Jin however denied as he didn't trust her with the argument that they wipe out themselves. After that Mariavel took sand and blinded him with it, to flee from the house. After Jin went to the Hotel, he met Walter Smith. After a short interrogation on his part, Jin tried to surprise attack Walter, however Walter realized that and a fight occured, which resulted to the stabbing of Jin. End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Danya comments on Jin's poor personal hygiene -- namely, his bad breath -- when he announces that he was eliminated from the game by Walter Smith. How Danya knew about Jin's hallitosis is never mentioned, but it can be inferred that Danya picked up on the fact when Walter wrinkled his nose as Jin closed in on him. Threads The various threads that contained Jin. In order from first to finish. *I Flow Wherever the Wind Takes Me *Stopping for the Night (Content Warning) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jin Li-Jen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students